New Home
by haley02
Summary: Naomi has just moved to England from New York and when she meets Effy she brings her to a party were Emily and the gang are hanging out. After that who knows?
1. Home?

**Hi I was writing this in class because I was bored and if you guys like it I will write more so please tell me. (Also if you have any suggestions or corrections please tell me) **** Please note that this is my first time writing fan fiction so be nice.**

**I do not own skins. I am not getting any money from this it's just for fun.**

"Welcome home" Gina says to Naomi as they walk in their new home.

"I don't like it here! Can we go back to New York?"

"No Naomi. I have a very good job here. We will go back and visit but this is where we will stay. Now stop acting silly and go look at your new room"

I walk into this room. This apparently is called my room. It has a white door and inside 4 white walls. "WOW" I say to myself. "It looks like an insane asylum. All it needs is padded walls" .It also has a small window opposite the door. I feel like jumping out of it and running back home. To be back with my friends, my house, my life.

* * *

"Katie! Where the fuck were you!" Emily yells at her sister as she comes home at 3am. "Mum is going to kill you"

"O shut up you twat" Katie says

"I can't cover for you every night"

"Just tell her I am working on a project with Effy"

"That's what I always tell her"

"Well for fucks sake ems. Tell her I am at the library or something or some shit. Use your fucking brain. That's all your good for any way!"

"You know Katie. I can just tell mum that you were out fucking cook again!"

"You better not you fucking fag!"

"Whatever I'm tired let's go to sleep"

"Fine"

* * *

"MOM!"

"Yes Naomi"

"Where the fucks my phone!"

"Probably where you last left it"

"Yea I know that but where did I last leave it?"

"I have no idea"

"O thanks mom you're such a big help!"She slams the door and goes back in her room to look for her new phone which she had already lost. "Ugh I hate that fucking cow so much and I hate this stupid fucking room!" She kikes one of the boxes in her room over and books and clothes fly everywhere. Then Naomi pikes up a scrapbook that her friends made her. As she flips thru the pages. Then she hears a knock on the door.

"Naomi can I come in?"

"Yes I suppose so" Naomi says putting the book beside her.

"Look what I found" Gina says holding up her phone

"Thanks. You can go now"

" I need to talk to you"

"Ok about what?"

"About school. You will be going to Roundview College"

"O thanks just great! I don't know anyone and it's in the middle of the year!"

"You will make friends and you are very smart so get over it! I am tired of your complaining. We will get your school books later ok? Why don't you go for a walk? Go look at our new town."

"Can you stop calling this dump that?"

"Just go! But be back before 10"

"What the fuck am I going to do? Go look at the buildings?"

"Well I think you should go meet people your age. Here" She hands Naomi her phone. "Just call if you get lost or need to be picked up ok?"

"Whatever" She says as she walks out the house with her new phone with only one number that says HOME but for Naomi it would never be home.

"Hey Effy!" Kate says as she runs over to her.

"O hi Katie."

"Are you going to cooks party?"

"Yea I guess so. Who's going?"

"Ems, Panda, JJ, Freddie, Thomas, and obviously cook and me."

"Cool when is it?"

"Around 8 at cooks place. Well I have to got to go, see you there."

"Yea sure bye"

Katie runs off back to her house to choose something to wear to the party.

"Wow that girl can get so annoying."

Effy's mind was elsewhere as she tuned to walk away. She did not realize that a girl was walking past and they collided head-on.

"O I am sorry did not see you there. Are you ok?" Effy says as she rubs her head

"Yea I am fine. What about you?"

"Yea. My names Effy by the way."

"Hi, my names Naomi."

"O your American?"

"Yea I just moved here a couple of days ago."

"O that's cool. You know anyone round here?"

"No."

"Do you want to come to a party with me then?"

"O cool that sounds great."

**So tell me what you think! I am from New York and I am obsessed with skins so I just thought this was a cool story line.**


	2. A new friend

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. It's nice to know someone is reading the story. This chapter is mostly to get the friendships going. Also sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up I was on vacation. **

"What do you think about this one" Katie says while trying on her third outfit.

"It's ok I guess" Emily says rolling her eyes "Can we just go? I am so bored and It's almost 8."

"Alright lets go, but you're not wearing that are you?" Katie says looking discussed by what Emily was wearing.

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"Never mind I think it looks great" Katie still looking absolutely disgusted with Emily outfit.

"O shut up! Let's go"

"Ok ok, I coming" She says while trying to put on her last bit of makeup on.

* * *

"So where is this party?"

"It's at my friends place not too far from here."

"Ok, so have you lived here?"

"Pretty much."

"You're not very talkative are you Effy?

"Yea I guess I don't really have much to talk about."

"Same, I guess."

"O here we are."

"Is this your friends house?"

"Yea his names Cook. He is a bit of a twat but I like him. I am sure he will like you."She gives her a reassuring smile.

They open the door to see Cook and JJ talking about there English teacher.

"She is way too hot to teach"

"Cook she's our teacher, now stop, look Effys here with…… someone."

"Hey guys this is Naomi, she just moved here from America."

Cook jumps off his seat and smiles at Naomi "Hey babe's wana take a ride on the cookie monster."

"No thanks but I could use a beer."

"All-right I like a girl who knows what she wants."He gives a wink to Naomi.

"Go fuck off Cook; this is such a sucky party though."

"Hey! It's always a party with cook around yea."

"Whatever you got any weed?"

"Here." JJ gives Effy his.

"You're smoking JJ?"

"Yea I guess, I have started to like it."

"Cool." Effy goes and gets a beer.

"Hi I'm JJ." He says walking over to Naomi. "Do you like magic?"

"Yes I suppose so." Naomi says a little unsure of her answer.

"Pick a card." JJ says with a big smile.

* * *

"So Katie are you and cook going steady?"

"I think so, I mean he is a great guy." Katie gives her sister a small smile.

"Great guy?! Its Cook you're talking about remember?"

"Yea I know Ems and if I can get over you being a dyke then you should be able to get over me dating Cook!"

"Why do you always have to bring that up?"Emily says while looking down a bit ashamed of herself.

"Alright now I am confused. You are gay right?" Katie looks up hoping that what her sister had said to her before was just a lie.

"Yes I am gay I like girls." Emily is still looking down about to cry.

"Ok ok don't cry, but if you are gay don't be ashamed of it k?" Katie gives her a smile and hugs her.

"Thanks." Emily says after the first hug that her sister has given her since Emily told her that she is gay.

"Now come on I want some weed."Katie yells though the door "Hey let me in!"

"Katie do you have to yell?"

"Yes because they could not hear me if I just spoke."

Emily rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Cook opened the door.

"Hey there you are it was getting a bit boring but now my girl is here!"

"Hey Cook got any weed."

"Fuck yea tons!"

"Cool come on Ems." Katie pulls Emily inside the house with beer stains and weed everywhere, but the first thing she sees is a blond girl that she does not recognize. She whispers to Katie "Who is that?" pointing to the blond.

"I don't know. Go ask Effy they seem to be getting along well."

"Can't you?"

"Fine." Kate goes over to Effy and sees the blonde talking to JJ and laughing.

"Hey Eff, do you know who that is?" Katie points to the blond."

"Yea her names Naomi, she just moved here from New York, she's nice go say hi."

"Ok I'll get Ems too."

She goes to the other end of the room and grabs her sister by the arm and whispers in her ear. "She is American, Effy says she's nice so let's go over and say hi."

"Ok but only if you come with me."

"Fine." Katie rolls her eyes annoyed by her sister's shyness.

As they walk over to the blond Emily slips on one of Cooks shoes and falls over. Cook starts laughing but he is the only one.

"O shut up Cook!" Katie yells.

Emily is so embarrassed she gets up and runs out in front of the house and starts to cry.

"Are you ok?" an unfamiliar voice says.

"Yea I'm fine." Emily turns around to see the most beautiful girl she seen in her entire life. she wipes the tears from her eyes and puts out her hand. "Hi I'm Emily." She smiles

"Hi my names Naomi I just moved here."

"What school are you going to?" Emily says hoping that she is going to her school.

"I think it's called Roundview College."

"That's where I go!" Emily says while practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"Good at least I will know someone." Naomi smiles

"Effy goes there too and JJ and Cook but I really hate Cook."

"Yea well he does not seem to nice. Does your twin go there to?"

"Katie yea but she does not really like when I hang around her."

RING RING RING "O sorry It's my mom" Naomi picks up the phone. "Yes mom I'm fine, I have made new friends I am with them right now, but mom! Fine bye." She hangs up.

"Do you have to go?" Emily losses the smile she had before.

"Yea my mom wants me to meet her new boss. Can I have your number?"

Emily starts to smile again "Yea sure. Can I have yours?"

"Yea. I'll text you later. Bye!"

Emily waits till Naomi is out of sight and goes back inside.

**I will try to update as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. A new job

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. I have to apologize in advance for the next couple of chapters, they will be a little short and a bit spread apart I have mid terms (tests you have to take in the middle of the year) but after that is over I will have longer and better chapters(I think). **

As soon as Emily walks threw the door she hers people behind her. She turns around to see panda and Tomas.

"Hello my friend." Thomas says to Emily

"Hey guys, why did you get here so late?"

"Well we were surfing and turfing." Panda smiles and turns around to hug Thomas.

"Yes well is everyone here?" Thomas walks inside a bit embarrassed by Pandas remark.

"Everyone is here except Freddie but he should be here any minute." Emily looks behind them to see if he was coming but there was no one there. Emily was not really disappointed she really did not like Freddie or Cook mostly because they both fucked her sister, one of them still currently doing so.

All three of them walk inside. Effy goes over to Emily "Hey where is Naomi?" Effy looks a bit worried.

"She had to go home." Emily looks down sad that she might have scared a new friend away.

"So you just let her go? You do realize she just moved here?" Effy is yelling at Emily. Now everyone is looking.

"Hey calm down Eff." Katie runs over to protect her sister.

"Whatever." Effy goes back and starts smoking with JJ again.

"I wonder what her problem is." Katie turns around and asks Emily "Are you ok?"Emily smiles and says "Yea I have a new friend she shows her sister the number on her phone.

* * *

"What the fuck mom. I was having a nice time and you drag me to this dump?" Naomi looks around at her new mother's office it looks just like her old one. Her mom is an architect so she is always working, though Naomi does not really mind much she really does not like her mom a lot.

"Yes but it pays a lot more money than you would think." Gina winks at Naomi.

"Fine. Now I have seen the place you work can we go?" Naomi says desperate to leave.

"Not yet I would like you to meet my new boss Mr. Mack." She points to a tall man with brown hair and he look like he took up a lot of room. He walks over to us. My mom it partially drooling over this man.

"Hi Gina." He gives a kind smile. "And this must be Naomi I have heard a lot about you". He puts out his hand. "Ditto", I shake his hand, he has a very firm grip.

"Now you bored yet?" he laughs.

"Yea, a little."

"NAOMI! Mind your manners!"

"It's OK Gina, I did ask her a question." He gives Gina a smile.

"Yes well she should still be nice."

Be nice! Be nice! What the fuck was happening to my mother Naomi thought.

**I know this should not even be called a chapter (or part of one). Again I apologize for the next couple of chapters and this one.**


	4. Call her

**Ok people this chapter is a bit gross at the end but I still hope you guys still like it. ****Also in this story Emily and Katie share a car k? ****Please R & R!**

(Emily's POV)

"Should I call her?" I say to Katie.

"I don't care Em just leave me alone." Katie snapped back.

"Ok I will, but maybe in the morning would be better don't you think?"

"Just call her already!"

"OK OK."

I pick up my phone and find her number. I go in to the toilet so I can speak privately will her.

"Hello." I hear a kind voice on the other line. I almost forgot to say something.

"Hi it's Emily."

"O Hi Emily how are you."

"Fine, I was just wondering do you want to hang out some time?" My hands started to sweat and I could hear my heart beating.

"Yea that would be great!"

"Yea so what day are you free?" I have a huge smile on my face I am so glad Katie can't see me.

"I am free tomorrow, is that good for you?"

"Yea that's perfect!" I almost yell into the phone.

"Ok where do you want to meet?"

"I can pick you up in my car and I can just take you around."

"That's sounds great I will text you my address. My mom's calling me I have to go talk to you later bye."

She hangs up the phone and I walk out to see Katie reading a magazine.

"Katie I need the car for tomorrow." I say very quickly.

"Why?"Katie looks up at me with a blank look on her face.

"I am showing Naomi around town." I smile as if that would help me.

"She most likely does not want to look around town its sucks here. I have to use the car anyway I have a date." She smiles and goes back to reading.

"Come on Katie cant he come and pick you up in his car?"

"Fine! But it's going to cost you."

"Cost me what?"

"You have to be out of the house tonight everyone's gone for the night and I need the room so you can have the car if I get the room." She puts out her hand.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"I don't know stay over Naomi's or something." She hands me the keys. "Here"

I was about to say something when my phone beeped. It was Naomi she gave me her address and at the end of it was a smiley face. Wow I think I love this girl already.

(Naomi's POV)

I am already picking out clothes for tomorrow but I am missing one of my shorts so I go into my mom's room only to find my mom's new boss in bed with her.

**Yet again sorry about this chapter. I had a free in school so I am in the library now and the bell is about to ring. I promise to get the next chapter up before Friday (the 22). Tell me what you want to happen on the first (date).**


	5. A bed is made for two

**Ok so its Sunday in New York so I didn't stick to my promise but mid-terms are almost over and skins is back soon so I am in a very good mood so hears the next chapter.**

(Naomi's POV)

I am already picking out clothes for tomorrow but I am missing one of my shorts so I go into my mom's room only to find her new boss in bed with her.

I run out of the room as fast as I cover my eyes not seeing the stairs. I fell down rolling down the long wooden stairs. The last thing I remember is my mom running and yelling my name.

I woke up about an hour later in my bed with my mother next to me.

"What happened?" I look up holding my head.

"You fell down the stairs. You were always a bit of a klutz." She laughs

"O fuck now I remember! You were in bed with your boss!" I stand up trying to get away from her but I fall to the ground.

"O honey please get back into bed you hit your head really hard." She tries to help me up but I get up myself and push her away.

"Is this why you wanted to move here? It wasn't for a better job it was for a better fuck!" I scream at her.

"No Naomi." She tries to say something but I cut her off "Get out." I say.

"Naomi please listen." She pleaded.

"GET OUT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "NOW!"

She walks out without another word. I fall back on to my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up instantly feeling dizzy. I look at the clock its 10:30. Jump up and start to get clothes out. I said Emily could come over at 11:00. I look in the mirror and see the left side of my face is completely bruised. "Shit." I go into the bathroom to see if I have enough makeup to cover it up, but I had a feeling I didn't.

(Emily's POV)

I looked at the text again I was sure I was at the right house. I was 10:45. I looked at the house debating with myself if I should go in or not and giving myself a headache in the process. I finally disited that I would go knock even if it was a little early.

I knock on the door and I hear "Mom get the door."

The door opens to reveal a woman probably in her early 30's with blond hair similar to Naomi's.

"Hi I'm Gina Naomi's mother, please come in."

"Hi I'm Emily." I smile

"Naomi should be down any minute do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"I am so glad that Naomi has finally made a friend." I look over at her questionably.

"Hi." I hear from behind me. I look up to see Naomi in a navy blue tee shirt and jeans. I get up and walk over to her.

"You ready to go." She says to me and I can't stop looking in her eyes. I almost forget to respond.

"Yep let's go." As we walk out I say quietly "Bye Gina."

As soon as we are in the car she turns to me and asks "Where are we going?"

"I am going to take you to a couple of places to keep in mind."

**Longer chapters coming soon.**


	6. The Last Time

**Sorry for the long wait but midterms just finished so I just typed this because I am so excited for Emily's episode so here is a short chapter but I will have a longer one up soon.**

(Naomi's POV)

Emily showed me the Library, school, a pub, a girl named Pandora's house, JJ's house and a club now we are parking in front of a fish and chips shop just looking around.

"I know this place is a little boring."Emily says. "Nothing compared to New York I'm sure." She looks down.

"Well yea a little bit."I look at her and lift her head up with my hand. "But I am sure it's not your fault that this place sucks." We both laugh.

"Yea I'm sure of that too; so what do you want to do now?"

"Um not sure what do you think?" Just as I said that Emily's phone went off.

"Its Katie I better take it." She opens the phone. "Yea were in the car…. What 'bout you and Cook?.....at Panda's……k bye." She closes the phone and looks at me and smiles. I just stare at her like a creeper. "You want to go to a party?" She says to me.

"Yea sure."

"All right it's at panda's house remember I showed you her house earlier."

"Yea that sounds like fun."

"Ok." She starts the car and we drive off to this girl's house.

* * *

"Hey!" I hear as soon as we walk in. A blond girl runs up to us. "Wow you brought a friend." A taller woman walks next to the girl and tells her to calm down. I am guessing this is her mother.

"Hello." The taller woman turns to me. "I don't think we have met. I'm panders mum and you are?"

"My names Naomi, I just moved here."

"O that's nice." She turns to Emily. "We have met before, now I have already talked to the other girls about the last time we had a party and I expect nothing will be happening like that again am I correct?" She stares Emily right in the eye.

"Yes miss you are correct." I make a mental note to ask what happened at the last party.

She shows us to Panda's room; Katie and Effy are already in the room sitting on the girl's bed. Panda runs up behind us.

"Hi I'm panda."

"Hey I'm Naomi." I look over at Effy and realize she was staring at me. She walks over too me. "Hey you left at Cook's party."

"Yea sorry about that my mom just wanted me to meet her new boss." Just as I said that I felt sick because I had the picture of my mom in bed with her boss. Effy must have seen my change of moods because she asked if I was all right.

"Yea I'm fine my mom is a slut is all."

"Yea I know what that feels like." Effy said.

Pandora's mom comes in with cupcakes. "Here you go girls." She places them on the bedside table. "So what are you young ladies up to now?"

"Let's play twister!" Panda runs out of the room to get the game. Her mother follows her saying "Calm Panda calm."

I turn to Effy and ask "Does that happen often?"

"Yea she gets excited easily." She rolls her eyes.

Panda walks into the room with the game she sits on the floor and starts to set it up. Her mom comes out behind her. "All right girls I have to go out to get more flour. Just play the game and don't answer the door." I feel like I am a toddler again.

As soon as she left Panda yells "Let's play!"

**Thanks for reading you guys are great! Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Pizza?

**I am still trying to hate Naomi for cheating on Emily but I can't I love her too much damn! Thanks to everyone one reviewed and even read the story but as I said before this is my first story so I would love to know what you guys think of it even if you hate it. **

(Emily's POV)

As soon as she left Panda yells "Let's play!"

"Ok who is going to do the spin thing?" I ask.

"I am but I am going to play too." Panda says

"All right can we just get this game over with?" Katie asks sounding annoyed.

"Yea ok." Panda says jumping up and down.

So we play twister I did horribly but Naomi and Katie did the best. Panda was falling everywhere and Effy she did not even try and now we have finally finished.

"Wow that was fun wasn't it?" Panda looks at all of us.

"Yea really fun." We all say at different times.

Panda looks around her room and turns on the radio and playing is Lady Gaga's song 'Just dance'.

"All right this is better!" Effy grabs Naomi's arm and they start dancing.

I feel a surge of jealousy go through me. Panda is just dancing by herself and so is Katie and I do the same. I get bored and start dancing with Katie and panda joins in. I can't stop staring at Naomi the way her hips her were swaying to the music. She is so beautiful fuck I really hate Effy.

"I'm hungry let's eat." Katie says looking at the time.

"Ok great I have pizza. Come on lets go."Panda leads us to the kitchen.

As soon as we reach the kitchen Katie yells "here new girl!" and throws a slice of pizza at her. Then she winks at me. I shoot her a questioning look. She runs over to me and whispers to me help her with her shirt and pushes me towards her. Naomi is looking at her shirt in disgust. There is sauce and cheese all over her.

"Are you ok?" I say as I walk towards her.

"Yea I guess if you minus the pizza." She laughs. She has the most beautiful laugh.

"Ems I can take it from here". She grabs Naomi's arm and brings her back to panda's room.

"I'm going to order fish and chips." Panda walks in to the front room to call the store.

"What the hell was that you where supposed to go help her with her shirt! Not fucking Effy!" Katie yells at me.

"How would that have helped?" I say in an almost whispered voice.

"Well it wouldn't have hurt! Look I know you like her and I am just trying to help, you know trying to be a better sister." She smiles.

"Thanks but I think I am capable of finding someone I like on my own."

"Yea and you have found someone you like but your letting Effy get her!" the smile disappears of her face. Now she looks concerned.

"Effy is not even gay!"

"No she is… what do you call someone who likes cock and-"

"Katie! I know you're trying to help but throwing pizza on her is not the best thing to do."

Panda walks back into the room. "I just ordered a whole bunch of chips!" she says to us in a very high voice.

Effy and Naomi come back into the kitchen. Naomi is wearing a power puff girls top that does not show her curves at all. It's probably one of panda's.

"So what did we miss?" Effy asks with no emotion in her voice.

"O nothing Ef I just ordered us chips."

"Cool, so when is your mum back?" Effy says while walking over to the door and looks out of it, I don't even think she knows what is looking for.

" I don't know. Hey guys do you want to play twister again?"

"NO!" We all say at once.

"Ok then let's play truth or dare." Panda suggests.

"Ok anything but twister." I say trying to hide the excitement in my voice. I love truth or dare its how I got my first kiss by a girl anyway.

" Great lets go back to my room the chips should be here any minute." Panda leads us back to her room.

"Ok now we all have to sit in a circle." Panda directs us. She likes to be the leader of things.

"Here." Katie puts a vodka bottle in the middle of the small circle.

"I'll go first!" Panda yells.

She spins the bottle and it lands on Effy.

"Ef truth or dare?"

"Dare." She looks at Naomi. I feel like punching her.

"OK Ummm………"

"Any time today panda." Katie says.

"OK OK OK Ummmm…… lick the floor!" Panda laughs

"Fine ." Effy says a little too quickly. So she gets on her knees and licks the floor, still looking at Naomi. Now I really feel like punching her. After Effy stopped mentally undressing Naomi she spins the bottle and it lands on me.

"All right Ems truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on one of your teachers?" Effy asks but you can see she has no interest.

"Yea sure, everyone has."

"No I haven't." Effy says.

"Yea right what about that English teacher?"

"Guys stop let's just keep playing yea?"Naomi asks.

"Yea sure." Effy says.

"I have to go to the toilet." I say while getting up.

As soon as I am out of earshot Katie runs up behind me.

"Hey I got an idea."

"Katie I don't really want to hear it." I say walking away.

"Wait, I am a pro at truth or dare. I can make that bottle land on anyone I want." Katie says getting excited.

"Wow that's great Katie!" I say jokingly. While rolling my eyes.

"No I mean I can dare Naomi to kiss you." She says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know Katie there is such thing as being to helpful now is an example of that."

"Fine but don't take too long in there I can tell things are going to get better." Katie says with a smile and walks back into the room.

After I finished my business I walked back into panda's room to see everyone laughing exempt for Naomi.

"You know it's really not that funny." Naomi says sounding annoyed.

"What's going on?" I ask .

"I called Effy a twat and Naomi thought it was a type of food!" Katie says in-between fits of laughter.

"O well sorry I'm American." Naomi crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yea you should be." Katie says jokingly.

**Sorry I had to add that last bit in for me because I messed up like that when I was talking to one of my English friends. Btw the party is not over yet I the next chapter should finish the party at panda's anyway. Please R &R.**


	8. Tuesday?

**Hey thanks for the reviews it really helps. Naomi is kind of OOC but I just want to get the relationship going. P.S. How gross was that kiss between Emily's parents in Katie's episode? **

(Emily's POV)

Well Katie was wrong about the party getting better, but it did not really get worse so I don't know if she was wrong or right. Truth or Dare was pretty boring so we stopped and watched some American shit TV show that Naomi seemed to like Katie liked it too and Effy didn't really seem to care, but as soon as Panda's mum came home she tried to get us out of the house as calm as possible.

"See ya at school tomorrow panda." I yell through the door that has just been slammed in my face by panda's mum. We all burst into laughter.

"What's up her ass?" Naomi asks.

"She hates us because Katie put MDMA into the brownies last time we had a party here."I say.

"So what happens now?" Naomi asks. "I really don't want to go home."

"Well then let's go clubbing yea." Effy suggests and puts her arm around Naomi.

"Awesome you guys want to come?" Naomi asks me and Katie.

"Yea that would be great. Hey do you want to invite the guys?" Katie asks.

"Yea sure go ahead, we need someone to buy our drinks anyway."Effy says with a smile.

"OK." Katie pulls out her phone a dials a number. "Hey babes…Yea…..Cool I'll ask.." She covers the phone with her hand. "You guys just want to go to cook's instead he's got _stuff."_

"Katie just because your dating that wanker doesn't mean we all want to hang out with him!"Effy says with her arm still around Naomi.

"Well we do have college tomorrow so maybe we should just go." I say.

"O crap I forgot about school!" Naomi says. "Shit! I have to go home."

"But you just said you didn't want to go home." Effy says you can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yea but I have to get ready and it's late so-"

"I can drive you home." I say quickly so Effy does not have time to ask.

"Yea thanks that be nice." Naomi walks towards me.

"Hey wait."Effy pulls Naomi closer and pulls a pen out of her pocket here is my number call tomorrow when you get to college. She says while righting on Naomi's forearm her number.

"Thanks." Naomi gives her a smile.

"Come on." I pull her towards me and we walk to the car.

We pull up to her house.

"Could you come in with me?" Naomi asks me. "I really don't want to go in there alone. You don't have to."

"No I can come in." I say with a smile. I turn off the car and we walk into the house. Gina is sitting at the kitchen table and looks up at Naomi but does not say anything. Naomi takes my hand and drags me to her room.

"Thanks."Naomi says while shutting the door to her room.

"For what?" I look at her questionably.

"Just being here, I don't really make friends that easily so just thanks." She looks down as if she is ashamed.

"Well Effy seems to like you and so does Katie so you're doing pretty well so far." I laugh lightly.

"Yea they do but can I ask you something?" She looks up and straight into my eyes.

"Yea sure anything."

She walks towards me and says "Kiss me." I look at her to see if she is kidding. When I see she is not I waste no time walking over to her and pushing my lips on hers. The kiss is soft and perfect. I put my arms around her and never want to let go, but I eventually do and break the kiss.

"Wow that was wow."Naomi says

"I never got that reaction before." I laugh softly. "So what happens now?" I look right in to her eyes.

"I don't know, I just really wanted to kiss you, I want to kiss you know."

"Ok." I start to kiss her again this time more passionate. Naomi grabs on to my back and pushes me on to her bedroom door. When neither of us can breathe we break apart.

"Can we go on a date sometime?" Naomi asks me.

"Yea sure when!?" I think I just got way too excited.

"I don't know when are you free?"

"Anytime, I don't have anything else to do." O shit now you sound like a jerk. "I mean I really don't do much after college." Great now I sound like a loser.

"How bout Tuesday?" Naomi says putting me out of my misery.

"Yea great I will see you at college tomorrow then yea?"

"Yea." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walk out the door casually then as soon as I get in my car I yell at the top of my lugs "YES!" I look out the window and Naomi's neighbor is staring at me but I could care less because I have a date with the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Thanks for reading you are the best! Next chapter is Naomi's first day of college how will she react? **


	9. Threat

**Thanks for the reviews there all really nice you should see me here smiling like an idiot reading them all. Btw I have no idea what the school system is in England so I just kind of guessed so don't be mad. **

(Naomi's POV)

I walk up the school's steps and I look down at my schedule first I have English. I love English its one of my favorites I am pretty good at it too. I hope that Emily has that class with me, she is so cute with her red hair, brown eyes, soft lips and perfect body ok not cute sexy. I was lost in my thoughts when someone tapes me on the shoulder, causing me to jump. I turn around to see Effy standing behind me.

"Hey." Effy says smiling. "Can I see you schedule?"

"Yea sure." I hand it to her.

She looks at the piece of her eyes move across it. "We have the same English class and lunch." She hands the piece of paper back to me.

"O good so where is this English class?" I say looking at the college.

"Come on I'll show you." Effy grabs my hand and takes me inside the building.

(Emily's POV)

"Katie come on were going to be late for school!" I yell through the shut bathroom door.

"Alright alright I'll be right out." Katie replies.

I normally would not care if I got to school late, but I really wanted to help Naomi to her classes before Effy get's there anyway. I was all dressed and ready to go an hour early just for that reason but of course the queen bee has to take her time. She finally gets out and I grab her arm and take her into the car as fast as I can. Then start the car and speed away.

"Wow Ems I had no idea you liked school this much, or is this because of Naomi?" Katie asks.

"You know the answer to that one Katie." I roll my eyes.

"Hey Ems you do realize that Effy likes Naomi too."

"O really Katie I had no idea." I say sarcastically.

"I am just warning you, I mean she is way hotter than you."

I look at her questionably.

"I mean if you're in to that sort of thing." She is quick to save herself.

I pull up to the school and Katie and I walk out and I look all around the college and I can't find her.

"Ems let's just go to class and just call her when you get there k?" Katie asks obviously bored and tired.

"Ok but what if she got lost or something?"

"We will call her when we get to class now let's go." She drags me in to college and in to English class. I am relieved and happy to see Naomi there but not happy as to whom she is sitting with. Effy, Panda, and Cook.

"Hey guys." I go over to them and sit right next to panda since the spot next to Naomi is taken.

Naomi was about to say something when the teacher walks in. "All right everyone please take a seat, and you." He points to Naomi. "Come to the front of the class." She does as she is told and gets up and walks to the front of the class.

"Everyone this is Naomi she is a new student from the states so I was informed that someone should show her around to her classes anyone interested?" He says with no emotion in his voice.

I raise my hand as fast as I can and I see Naomi smile which makes me feel like butterfly's are in my stomach.

"Ok Emily show her to her classes as the day goes on. Now let's take about "Romeo and Juliet." The class groans.

Naomi has some of the same classes as me we have lunch together which is good and history that's at the end of the day so if we want to hang out after college we could easily set it up. I think to myself as I was reading Naomi's schedule. While walking to lunch. I see Katie and Cook sitting at one of the tables and walk over to them with Naomi close behind.

"Hey babes." Cook says look over to us.

"Hey Cook, how's it going?" I ask not really caring, but I am trying to make an effort for Katie.

"All right, So I was meaning to ask you want to come to a party at mine tonight at about 8?" Cook looks right at Naomi.

"Cook you know your parties are shit right." I say.

"The last one you where at yea, but I got shit planned for this one."

"Do you want to go Naomi?" I ask her.

"Yea sure." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok then come to."

"Where?" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Effy and Panda.

"To my place at 8 care to join lades?"

"Whizzer! You want to go Ef?" Panda asks.

"You going Naomi?" Effy asks her.

"Yea, I guess." Naomi replies.

"Cool then I'll go to." Effy says with no emotion.

"Wow Naomi your popular!" Cook shouts.

Naomi rolls her eyes. Soon Freddie, JJ and Thomas joined us.

"Aren't you going to ask if they're going to come?" I ask Cook pointing to the group of boys that just joined us.

"I already told them. I'm telling you this party is going to be good." Cook says kissing Katie on the cheek.

"It's just the gang right no one else right?" Effy asks.

"Yea just the gang." Cook tells her.

The bell rang and we all got up and walked our separate ways.

"So Naomi you have math now right?"

She looks down at her schedule. "Yea with Mrs. Blaney."

I show Naomi to her classroom and I turn around to see Effy standing behind me.

"Hi Effy, what's up?" I ask nervously.

"Do you like Naomi?"

"Yea I do."

"Well I like her too and she told me she is going on a date with you?"

"Yea she is." I say more confidently.

"Well this is not good." Effy says slowly while shaking her head.

"I think this is good, because it just shows that this time Effy is not going to get what she wants." I look her right in her eyes.

"I would just watch because you will probably fuck that date up and I always get what I want." She walks away.

"You just watch Naomi will have the time of her life Tuesday and I will make sure of it." I say to myself.

**Please tell me what you think. The Party is next what has Cook got in store for the gang? **


	10. Friends

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I had no idea how to write this chapter and life things got in the way. This is a bit of a weird chapter but I hope you guys like it. **

(Emily's POV)

"Come on were picking Naomi up." I drag Katie into the car.

"Fine I wish you would just shag this girl already and get over her it's really getting on my nerves."

"Hey it's not about that." I say defensively.

"O come on I have seen the way you look at her." Katie crosses her arms over her chest. "Your practically eye fucking her."

"Shut up Katie."

We pulled up to Naomi's house It only took about 10 minutes.

"You coming in?" I ask Katie.

"No, I'm good." She pulls out her phone starting to txt somebody.

"K." I get out of the car and walk to the door.

(Naomi's POV.)

I have checked my outfit in the mirror at least 7 times, my hair and makeup as well. "Good." I say to myself. As I hear a knock at the door. I rush to the door, before my mum answers it. Mum? I mean mom answers it.

"Hey." I say as I open the door to reveal Emily standing in front of me in a red top and jeans.

"Hey you ready to go?" Emily asks.

"Yep." I close the door behind me, and walk out to the car with Emily. "Hey Katie." I say as I get in to the back of the car.

"Hey, so you got any idea what cook's got in store for us?" Katie asks me.

"No, do you think it will be anything good?"

"Who knows I mean he's fit but he's a dumb ass." Katie rolls her eyes.

"Ummm ok?" I say a bit unsure of this party now.

"I am sure it will be fine." Emily says seeing the worry in my eyes.

As soon as we get there we realize we are the first ones there.

"Hey babes!" Cook comes up from behind us turns Katie around and starts kissing her roughly.

"Eww! Couldn't you wait till I leave the room?" Emily says disgusted.

"Fine." Katie stops kissing Cook. "Go on then leave." Katie pushes her across the room and starts kissing Cook again.

Within the next 10 minutes everyone arrived and Cook was finally about to tell us why he made us come to this big party.

"Come on in girls!" Cook yells and 5 girls walk out wearing only bra's and panties'.

"What the fuck is this Cook!" Katie yells at the top of her lugs.

"I wanted everyone to have fun so I brought some off the best fucks before Katie of course to help with that." Cook says smiling.

"Mate you said it would just be the gang." Freddie stated.

"Yea well I lied so just fucking enjoy it!" Before any of us can say anything he turns on music and drags Katie out of the room.

"Umm Girls you don't have to do anything." Freddie tells Cooks "friends".

"What are we suppose to do then?" One of the blonde girls asked in a slutty tone.

"Nothing that's the point now just fucking leave!" Effy yelled at the girls and pushed the blonde.

"Did you just push me bitch!"

"Yea I did." She pushes her again. "Look I did it again."

"You bitch!" The blonde runs at her and goes for her hair and starts to pull it. Effy does the same as the other girls join in. Freddie runs towards them to try to throw the girls off Effy but they just push him off and he lands on his ass he just looks up at them. JJ ran out of the house yells things. I'm not exactly sure what they were.I just stand there not knowing what to do. But finally after about 2 minutes if watching them pull each other's hair I walk towards them.

"Hey would you guys just fucking stop!" I yell at the top of my lungs not exactly sure why.

They all just stop as if nothing happened and the girls walk towards me.

"And what are you going to do if we don't" The blond said.

"Um well you just did so I think you should leave now." I say unsure of what is going to happen next.

"Not unless you give me a kiss." The blond said walking towards me.

Emily runs towards her. "Stay away from her." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"Aww that's sweet your defending your girlfriend."

Effy walk over to her and tapes her back. "Hey bitch!" and to my surprise Effy punches her and she falls on to her back.

"What the fuck!" I girl holds her nose which is bleeding. She gets up and again she walks over to me but this time with anger I thought she was going to copy Effy's move and punch me but instead she kisses me hard. I try to push her away but she keeps a strong hold on me. Emily, Effy and Freddie are busy trying to fight off the other girls. Jesus it's like World War III. Finally Cook runs out and pushes the girl off me and kicks them out.

"Freddie you couldn't fight off a couple of girls?" Cook says laughing.

Emily comes over to me and puts her finger on my lip only then I realized my lip was bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Emily asks me.

"Yea, are you?"

"Yea those girls could fight though." Emily walks away from me and walks over to Effy and whispers something into her ear. Whatever it was it didn't make her happy. Emily walks back to me takes my hand and walks me out of the house. We walk for about 5 minutes in complete silence.

"Em where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know." She stops walking and turns to me. "I'm sorry." She looks me right in the eye.

"For what?" I ask completely confused of what she's sorry for.

"I didn't stop that girl when she tried to hurt you." She says in this sweet low voice.

"It's not your fault besides Effy puncher her so she got what she disserves." Emily suddenly looks angry.

"Em are you ok?" I ask concerned that I did something wrong.

"Yea I just really don't like Effy."

"Why?"

"I don't really matter." I am a little unsure of her answer but do not want to upset her any further.

"Ok so what do you want to do now?"

"Well I should get you home it's already 11."

We walk back to my house in a comfortable silence. It only took us about 20 minutes.

"Thanks for walking me back, I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss her on the cheek.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow? You know to get to college."

"No it's alright I like to walk."

"Ok see you at college then." I can hear the disappointment in her voice. So I kiss her again this time on the lips it's not rushed but its passionate. I cup her cheek with my hand and push way slowly and give her a smile.

"Goodnight." I say then turn around and walk into my house.

I walk into the bathroom and go straight to the mirror my lips are swollen and there's a cut on the bottom lip. It looks horrible. I go into the kitchen to get some water and there she is my mother. Just sitting at the table reading a book and putting it down as soon as she hears me walk in.

"Naomi I have to talk to you."

"Don't try." I get a glass from the shelf and start to fill it.

"Mr. Mack is a great man you would like him ."

I just walk out of the room with my water and don't say anything.

Just as I am about to go into my room I hear "Get over it Naomi!" I just slam my door.

**A/N Please tell me what you think. **

**Next Chapter: School then first date! **


End file.
